


Прятки от Клауса

by allla5960



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кол не успел ответить, как из гостиной послышался глухой рык Николауса.</p><p>— Пора учиться играть в прятки, Бекки, — выдохнул он и, схватив сестру за руку, поволок на второй этаж.</p><p>Взбежав по лестнице, Кол оглянулся и, открыв дверь ванной, втолкнул туда Ребекку. </p><p>— Когда я ее найду, этой девчонке мало не покажется, — проорал Клаус снизу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прятки от Клауса

**Author's Note:**

> Полутора-годичной давности; шипп ради шиппа; таймлан — середина третьего сезона TVD.

— Где она?! Я спрашиваю, где она?! — Никлаус метался по большой комнате и сшибал все, что попадалось у него на пути.

— Клаус, не кричи, — Элайджа устало потер виски и негромко заметил: — У меня и так болит голова.

— Да к чертям твою голову! — ещё громче взревел Майклсон. — Где эта шлюха?!

— Это ты о ком? — вошел в гостиную Кол, поигрывая битой в левой руке.

— О нашей прекраснейшей сестренке, — ядовито протянул Клаус.

— Что она уже натворила? — без особого интереса спросил он, подходя к бару.

— Ребекка пыталась убить Кэролайн, — спокойно оповестил брата Элайджа.

Клаус же снес с камина ещё одну вазу, которая рухнула на пол и раскололась на мелкие кусочки. Майклсон носился по гостиной и крушил ни в чем не повинные светильники, а его братья в очередной раз наблюдали его яростный припадок. Кол, уже привыкший к такому поведению гибрида, аккуратно протирал любимую биту замшевой тряпочкой. Элайджа как-то грустно вздохнул и опрокинул порцию виски.

— Не парься, Эл, — незаметно для Клауса усмехнулся Кол, — перебесится. Думаю, у Бекки ничего не получилось.

— Естественно, ничего не получилось, — кивнул старший Майклсон, — иначе бы Никлаус тут же нашел и заколол ее, а не бегал и ломал мебель в нашей гостиной. 

— Ладно, пойду-ка я в бар, — Кол, подхватив биту, поднялся с табурета.

— Очередное свидание, — скорее утвердил, чем спросил Элайджа.

Кол лишь шутливо развел руками и, перехватив поудобнее биту, с вампирской скоростью выбежал из гостиной. Он пересек огромный холл и осторожно нажал на дверную ручку, так как в прошлый раз Майклсон умудрился сломать ее своим неаккуратным использованием силы. Но внезапно дверь распахнулась без его участия. В холл вместе с тяжелым сентябрьским воздухом влетела Ребекка. Недлинные белокурые волосы полоснули его по лицу. Запах ее духов, казалось, одурманивал. Она уверенным шагом направилась в гостиную, не обращая внимания на застывшего на пороге брата.

— Стой, — прошипел Кол, наконец, очнувшись, — ты идиотка?! Клаус разорвет тебя...

— За что? — Ребекка, только что хотевшая язвительно пошутить, резко посерьезнела.

— А не ты ли, милочка, пыталась грохнуть Кэр? — с ухмылкой спросил он.

— С каких это пор она для тебя — Кэр? — она ушла от ответа, недовольно прищурившись.

Кол не успел ответить, как из гостиной послышался глухой рык Николауса.

— Пора учиться играть в прятки, Бекки, — выдохнул он и, схватив сестру за руку, поволок на второй этаж.

Взбежав по лестнице, Кол оглянулся и, открыв дверь ванной, втолкнул туда Ребекку. 

— Когда я ее найду, этой девчонке мало не покажется, — проорал Клаус снизу. 

Кол прямо таки видел, как культурный Элайджа морщится от крика брата. Он скользнул вслед за сестрой в ванную комнату и захлопнул дверь. Несколько минут они сидели в полнейшей тишине, прерываемой лишь звоном очередного, разбитого Клаусом, бокала.

Он раздумывал, что заставило его так поступить — спасти сестру от собственного брата. Ну, уж точно не родственные чувства. Внезапно Кол снова почувствовал этот запах. Ее запах. Какие-то жалкие цветочные духи не могли перекрыть ее настоящий запах. Она пахла корицей и почему-то миндалем, а, когда она наклонялась к нему, в общем смешении запахов проскальзывали тонкие нотки кофе. Казалось несовместимые запахи, но этот волшебный аромат, ее аромат, хотелось нюхать и нюхать. 

Ее мягкая, теплая ручка накрыла его пальцы. У Ребекки была настолько маленькая ладонь, что она никогда не могла полностью обхватить его руку. Кол всегда боялся причинить ей боль своими неосторожными, грубыми прикосновениями.

— Спасибо, — тихий шелест ее голоса разнесся по отделанной мрамором ванной.

— За что? — так же тихо спросил он, списывая это на нежелание, быть услышанным разъяренным Клаусом. 

— За то, что не отдал на растерзание нашему братишке, — в голосе Ребекки скользила едва заметная усмешка. 

Кол поднялся с края ванной и, потянувшись, подошел к двери. Из-под нее тянулся тонкий солнечный лучик, потому что Кол решил не включать свет. Никлаус все ещё воевал внизу, и им не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как сидеть в ванной.

___

— И куда ты шел? — скучающим тоном спросила Ребекка. — С битой...

— В бар, — вяло откликнулся Кол и тут же добавил: — у меня там свидание... Было.  
— М-м... — протянула она, едва справившись с собой.

Внезапно Ребекка четко осознала, что ревнует. И это было явно не по-сестрински. В голове за одну секунду пролетели все собственнические мысли, и решение соблазнить собственного брата пришло мгновенно.

— Прости, — прошептала она, добавив в голос раскаяния. 

Хоть Кол и не откликнулся, но даже в темноте чувствовалось его удивление. Ещё бы! Извиняющаяся Ребекка Майклсон. Да такое в последний раз было... Стоп. Да такого вообще никогда не было.

— За что? — наконец выдавил из себя потрясенный Майклсон.

— За то, что сорвала тебе свидание, — грустно отозвалась она.

— Да, ничего страшного... Я все равно хотел ее бросить, — неуверенно пробормотал Кол.

Ребекка прикрыла глаза и спрятала улыбку. Пусть здесь и темно, но он давно научился чувствовать ее настроение. Считывать, словно с раскрытой книги. Для всех же остальных она оставалась хладнокровной Майклсон, которая может обыграть в покер даже Фила Хельмута.

— Может, включим хотя бы свет, встроенный в ванну? — резко сменил тему Кол.

Ему было неуютно в темноте. Не знать, что замышляет его коварная сестренка, бывало опасно. 

— А тут такое есть? — с каким-то детским восторгом спросила Ребекка.

— Это же Клаус все здесь обустраивал, — лениво проговорил Майклсон, наклоняясь, чтобы зажечь лампочки.

— С надеждой, что Кэролайн будет вместе с ним принимать ванну, — ухмыльнулась она.

Кол подавил смешок и продолжил на ощупь искать приборную панель. Когда он наклонился, футболка съехала, оголив часть его спины. Холодные пальцы Ребекки игриво скользнули по голой спине брата. Шумно сглотнув, он наконец щелкнул выключателем, но тут же об этом пожалел. Глянцевый пол, освещенный лампочками, встроенными в ванну, замечательно отражал черно-красные маленькие трусики сестры, призывно расставившей ноги. Ещё раз сглотнув, Кол резко поднялся. 

— Что-то не так? — он бы подумал, что Ребекка издевается, если бы не ее заботливый, с нотками тревоги, голос. 

— Нет, все хорошо, — нервно, с какой-то сумасшедшей улыбкой пробормотал Майклсон.

— Да? — с сомнением переспросила Ребекка.

— Да-да, — подтвердил Кол, внезапно словив себя на мысли, что пялится на ее ноги.

— Зачем ты пыталась убить Кэролайн? — опять перевел тему Майклсон. — И главное — как?

— Меня просто достала эта сука, — устало ответила она: — Я пыталась ударить ее током.

— Да, ты просто оригиналка, сестренка, — Кол обнажил свои белые, ровные зубы в улыбке.

— Все равно не сработало, — разочарованно вздохнула Ребекка.

— Радуйся, — коротко бросил сестре Кол и, уперевшись руками в колени, склонил голову.

— С чего бы это? — непонимающе протянула она. — Я всегда добиваюсь, чего хочу.

— Клаус уже бы заколол тебя, — Кол спрятал лицо в руках и немного глухим голосом добавил: — и отдыхала бы ты сейчас в гробике, дорогая.

Ребекка недоверчиво хмыкнула, но спорить не стала. Идея соблазнить брата, казалась уже не такой заманчивой, но она бы не была Ребеккой Майклсон, если бы не получила того, что хотела. Теплый свет лампочек из-под ванной делал ее ноги ещё белее, а темно-синюю футболку брата — почти черной. В ее голове не было даже приблизительного плана, как заставить Кола посмотреть на нее, как на женщину. Если бы она только знала, как он сейчас пытался успокоить разбушевавшиеся фантазии, мысленно декламируя Макбета. 

Ребекка поднялась и прошлась по просторной ванной. Ее шаги отражались легким звоном от глянцевого кафеля, которым была отделана вся ванная комната. Остановившись напротив зеркала, она поправила белокурые волосы, которые сбились, пока они с братом на космической скорости неслась наверх, в ванную. Повернувшись, Ребекка легко вспрыгнула на стиральную машину. 

— Она наверняка забита до отказа, — тихо усмехнулась Майклсон, но брат ее услышал.

— Ты я смотрю чистюля, — съязвил он.

Она лишь скорчила ему рожицу и спокойно принялась рассматривать облупившийся лак на своих ногтях. 

— Ты знаешь, я давно хотел тебе сказать... — неожиданно для Ребекки Кол со сверхъестественной скоростью приблизился к ней.

С ее ноги упала туфелька, которую она качала на мыске ноги последние пару минут. Но никто не обратил на это внимание. Ее голубые и его карие встретились. Молчание грозилось затянуться надолго.

___

— Так, что ты хотел сказать? — тихим низким голосом проговорила Ребекка.

— Я... — он провел большим пальцем по ее щеке и спустился по ше,е к ключице.

— Ты... — вслед за братом повторила Майклсон.

— Детка... — начал Кол.

— Но-но, — Ребекка тут же толкнула его в грудь и погрозила пальчиком. — Я не очередная твоя потаскушка. 

— Сестренка... — он, не решаясь приблизиться, спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

Ребекка закусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться брутальному брату в лицо. Как он такой крутой пытается что-то признать. Она догадывалась, о чем хочет сказать Кол. В чем признаться. Но боялась даже допустить мысль об этом. Смеяться сразу расхотелось. 

— Так ещё хуже звучит, да? — с какой—то отчаянной усмешкой спросил он. 

В ванной вновь повисло молчание. Только на этот раз оно было очень, и очень, неловким. 

— Бекка, в общем, я... — Кол опять приблизился к ней на минимальное расстояние.

Сидя на стиральной машине, ее острые коленки упирались ему в грудь.

— Я хотел... — заново начал он.

— Заткнись, — прошептала Ребекка и, раздвинув ноги, притянула его ещё ближе.

Кол почти касался носом ее лица. Он мог рассмотреть мелкие серые, почти невидимые, крапинки в голубых глазах. Его руки, неуклюже обхватили ее талию. Молния платья, расположенная посередине, меж двух упругих грудей, манила Майклсона. Ребекка все так же держала его лицо в руках. Спрашивающим движением Кол погладил ее бедро, чуть-чуть приподнимая юбку. Она откинула голову назад и тряхнула светлыми волосами, которые в свете лампочек приобретали фиолетовый оттенок. Его взгляду открылась белоснежная шея Ребекки. Аккуратно, не выпуская клыки, Кол припал к ней. 

Наконец решившись, Ребекка, облизнулась, и почувствовала мягкие прикосновения губ брата. Она запустила руку в его темные густые волосы и прижала голову Кола ещё крепче. Обхватив его торс ногами, Ребекка начала ритмично скользить по краю стиральной машины. Губы Кола спустились к полоске платья скрывавшей грудь. В нерешительности он остановился и вопросительно посмотрел на сестру.

— Ты со всеми своими девушками такой нерешительный? — ухмыльнулась Майклсон, тем самым давая понять, что осознает свои действия.

Усмехнувшись, Кол сжал пальцами «язычок», и молния без промедления поехала вниз. Остановив ее где-то в районе живота Ребекки, он прижался к ее груди. Кол сразу почувствовал камешки ее набухших сосков. Бережно надавив на ее затылок, Кол приблизился и мягко дотронулся до губ Ребекки. Она пощекотала языком уголки его рта и дразняще прижалась к вспухшей ширинке. Несдерживаемый полу стон огласил ванную, отразившись эхом от кафеля. Ребекка довольно улыбнулась, поняв, что нашла его слабое место. 

Резко прижав к себе, почти впечатав в свое тело, Кол начал с напором целовать грудь Ребекки. Ее тихий смех шелестом пронесся по ванной и улетучился куда-то под потолок. Такого Кола она знала. Более того, она его хотела. Он играл языком с ее сосками, поочередно беря каждый из них в рот. Неизвестно как, но Ребекка ещё смутно помнила об опасности в виде Клауса и поэтому лишь кусала губы вместо полноценных стонов. 

Платье осталось на ней лишь потому, что было не до конца расстегнуто и опоясывало ее бедра черной полосой. То, что она сидела, мешало расстегнуть платье. Тогда Майклсон легла спиной на стиральную машину, кивнув увлекшемуся Колу на молнию. Он хотел отойти от нее, но державшая его до сих пор скрещенными ногами Ребекка лишь сильнее прижала Кола к себе. 

Он с усмешкой посмотрел на нее и резко стянул с себя футболку через голову. В глазах Ребекки зажглись огоньки. Он медленно потянул молнию на ее платье вниз, специально дразня сестру. Не подымаясь, она прочертила пальчиком зигзаг на его торсе и аккуратно обвела рельеф мышц. На молнию все это время никто не смотрел, и, когда она резко соскочила, то это было неожиданностью для обоих. Приятной неожиданностью. На ней остались лишь черно—красные трусики. Он плотоядно ухмыльнулся и потянулся к влажному бугорку сестры. 

— Кол! Ребекка! Выходите! Клаус ушел! Я видел, как вы поднимались на второй этаж! — громкий окрик Элайджи заставил вздрогнуть парочку и оглянуться на дверь.

— Закрыл? — в ее голове билась всего одна мысль: что она могут не успеть. Не успеть переспать с собственным братом.

— Нет, — Кол выругался и, ещё раз посмотрев на дверь, предложил: — Давай сделаем это быстро.

— К черту совесть и морали, — хитро улыбнулась Ребекка и одним движением расстегнула его ширинку. 

Он несколько секунд смотрел на ее маленькие трусики и, отодвинув их в сторону, погладил большим пальцем клитор. 

Послышались шаги: Элайджа поднимался по лестнице. Немного поборовшись с резинкой его трусов, она наконец спустила их. Кол переступил с ноги на ногу и сбросил трусы с ног.

— Давай уже, — нетерпеливо пробормотала Ребекка, косясь на дверь.

Он резко вошел в нее. Времени на медленный и красивый секс не было, и Кол сразу же стал наращивать темп. Ее грудь высоко вздымалась, а дыхание было таким частым, что казалась, она вот-вот умрет. Только бы он не позволил ей умереть. Если бы только эта упрямая девчонка не утащила его с собой. Ее грудь качалась в такт его толчкам. Ребекка уже не могла сдерживать стоны и, подняв голову Кола, впилась в его губы. Прокусывая до крови губу брата она не чувствовала себя виноватой. Ведь она его любимая малышка. Ей все можно. 

— Где вы?! Мне надоело Вас искать! — кажется, Элайджа немного злился, но эта мысль не задержалась в голове Ребекки надолго. 

Стиральная машина билась об стену от их раскованных движений. Осторожные шаги Майклсона - старшего подобрались к ванной. Кол резко подхватил на руки Ребекку и, не выходя из нее, перенес и впечатал сестру в дверь, которая уже начала открываться. 

— Эй, что за... — Элайджа за дверью запнулся, но тут, же исправился: — шутки?!

От боли и наслаждения Ребекка еле слышно зашипела и вцепилась в темные волосы Кола. Он делал резкие толчки и целовал сестру с таким остервенением, что, казалось, убил бы любого, кто помешал им. За дверью что-то бормотал Элайджа, но это лишь запускало в крови Ребекки новый поток адреналина. 

— Закрой... Замок... — прохрипел Кол на ухо Ребекке, не прерывая их общего занятия.  
Она на автомате выполнила то, о чем просил брат. Щелчок замка вызвал бурное возмущение Элайджи. Сделав последний рывок, Кол полностью вошел в нее, наполняя блондинку теплой спермой. Стон все-таки сорвался с губ возбужденной девушки. На минуту за дверью настала гнетущая тишина. Ребекка уже осознала свой промах и испуганно смотрела на злого брата. Он, не спуская ее с рук, понес к ванной. 

— Притворись, что напугана и спишь, — тихо проговорил Майклсон.  
Голубые глаза Ребекки нерешительно посмотрели на дверь, за которой сейчас было подозрительно тихо. 

— Черт побери, Кол. У меня нет выбора, — она качнула головой в знак согласия.

Кол уже опустил ее в ванну и потянулся за футболкой, но Ребекка притянула его к себе.

— Обещай, что об этом никто не узнает, — короткий поцелуй, и он согласно кивнул. 

Быстро натянув штаны и закинув оставшуюся одежду в ванну к Ребекке, Кол резко открыл дверь. Элайджа отпрянул.

— Что происходит? — с недоумением спросил он.

— Бекка очень испугалась Клауса и не давала мне открыть дверь, — вздохнул Кол, — пошли отсюда. Пусть полежит одна в ванной — успокоится. Истеричка. 

Дверной хлопок, и голоса стали удаляться. 

— Прежний Кол вернулся, — горько усмехнулась Ребекка, даже не делая попыток встать из ванной. 

Полежав ещё пять минут и обсмеяв свою мимолетную слабость со всех сторон, она встала и, натянув платье, подошла к зеркалу. Красиво уложенные локоны были помяты, а тушь немного размазалась под глазами. Посмотрев прямо себе в глаза, Ребекка приняла решение. Решение, которое навсегда изменит ее жизнь. 

Не зная зачем, она подхватила футболку Кола, которую он оставил в ванной, и выпорхнула из ванной. 

Ей доставляло удовольствие складывать свои вещи в чемодан. Наконец он был собран, а на Ребекке красовался французский берет. Спустившись вниз она увидела поправляющего галстук Элайджу.

— Прощай, Эл, — лучезарно улыбнулась Ребекка.

— Кхм... — удивленно закашлялся Элайджа. — Что, прости? Тебе необязательно уезжать. Клаус тебя не убьет. По крайней мере, мы тебя защитим. Мы — одна семья.

— Эл... Эл, успокойся. Все в порядке, — покачала головой Ребекка. — Я просто ухожу. Возможно, я поселюсь в домике где-нибудь на берегу моря и буду встречать закаты на пляже, а может, буду отжигать в ночных клубах Лас Вегаса...

Ее глаза мечтательно засияли. Элайджа понял, что не сможет переубедить свою упрямую сестру. 

— Ну, что ж... Я не говорю «прощай», я говорю «до свидания», — он распахнул объятья, и Ребекка крепко обняла его в ответ.

— Передай это Колу, — она протянула сложенный вдвое листок, на котором буквами с завитушками было выведено _«Колу»_.

Дверной хлопок, и Элайджа стоял один в холле с листком в руках, а об ее присутствии напоминал лишь легкий аромат духов.

___

Часы уже пробили полночь, когда полупьяный Кол ввалился в дом. По холлу пронесся легкий сквозняк, из-за которого зазвенели подвески на люстре. Немного шатаясь, он подошел к арке, ведущей в гостиную.

— Ха-ай, братишка, — противно протянул Кол.

Элайджа молча поднялся и вышел из гостиной, но по дороге сунул в руки пьяному брату записку Ребекки. Тот с недоумением посмотрел ему в след и уставился на листок. Эти завитушки он бы узнал даже на том свете. В одно мгновение вампир перестал шататься и крепко стиснул зубы. Осторожно открыв записку, его глаза заскользили по строчкам. 

— Вот сука, — устало проговорил Кол и, швырнув записку сестры на стойку, налил себе вермута.

В записке была всего одна фраза, не считая подписи.

_«Я научусь забывать, но ты всегда будешь превосходить меня в этом.  
 ~~С любовью, твоя~~ Ребекка.»_


End file.
